The Sticky One
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Scorpius hasn't said one word to Rose Bloody Weasley in two months. It's no wonder she can't stand him. Though today, it's about to get very sticky … :Scorpius/Rose missing moment from GIR SPOV NextGen:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, mutated chewing gum or getting stuck to people.

* * *

The Sticky One

Scorpius hasn't said one word to Rose Bloody Weasley in two months. It's no wonder she can't stand him. Though today, it's about to get very sticky … :Scorpius/Rose missing moment from GIR SPOV NextGen:

**Note:** This is ... well, not quite a missing moment, but it belongs with my previous story, _Getting it Right _(GIR). Reading that first will make this have a hell of a lot more sense. Also, this story is basically **Scorpius's point of view **of the chapter, _The Sticky One, _with a few things added in here and there.

This story is dedicated to **Kellsabelle**, for giving me the idea. : D

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: The Sticky One.

Talk to her, go and bloody well talk to her!

Ha, yeah right.

Two months. That's how long it's been since I've said one word to Rose Bloody Weasley. Of course not including that time in the library where she went and kicked that bookshelf and practically broke her foot … in fact, I'm _still_ trying to figure that one out. I've said it time and time again, but girls are just … _weird_.

"Scorpius, that book isn't going to read itself." Lucy's voice chimed in my head and I snapped back to see that she was indeed right. My (bloody enormous) potions textbook was still closed, just like it was ten minutes ago.

"Right, yeah …" I muttered. In some ways, I was glad that exam time was nearly here. Not only was studying beneficial to my exam scores, but it gave me a lot less time to spend silently freaking out over Weasley.

Not that I _was_, y'know, freaking out or anything.

Lucy just sighed and tugged my book away just as I was about to open it. "Scorpius, what the hell is wrong?" She asked, giving me a look. "You can't possibly be nervous about exams, can you? You're brilliant! You never fail …"

"Er …" I glanced at Lucy, one of my best mates and who was looking increasingly concerned. "I guess I'm just worried about Muggle Studies …"

"Ah. Muggle Studies," Lucy understood straight away. "I get you. Sometimes I wonder why the hell we took that class …"

I snorted. Back in Third Year, I had taken it because it sounded interesting and I had wanted to learn about Muggles. That itself was crazy enough, for a Malfoy anyway. In fact, my Dad had sent me a bazillion paged letter, going on and asking why the hell I was taking such a useless subject. I threw that letter in the fire in the end. Muggle Studies had in fact been brilliant that year and if I had ever reconsidered taking it again in Forth Year …

Well, as soon as I'd overheard Weasley saying that _she _was taking it again to those friends of hers, I had handed in my form with Muggle Studies checked without a seconds thought.

"Yeah well, it was always a laugh, wasn't it?" I said eventually. Lucy gave a snort.

"I suppose, yeah," She said. "Though a 'laugh' is probably the wrong word to use; we spent a lot more time screaming than laughing in that class! Remember the time Professor Hanson nearly killed us all, trying to take apart that toaster?"

"_Remember_?" I said. "I was electrocuted so badly, I had burnt hair for nearly a week before Madam Pomfrey could fix it!"

"Ha, that's right!" Lucy said, laughing. "Professor Hanson got the full blast of it though, had to carry her to the Hospital Wing in the end. _And _we had to have that relief teacher for three weeks …" Lucy snorted. "Remember that Fletcher girl from Ravenclaw who was blown backwards into Weasley and they went crashing into the hallway? Merlin, _that _disturbed practically the entire castle!"

"Yeah …" I muttered. I definitely remembered. In fact, I remember wondering whether the heck Weasley was alright. That had been one _hell _of an electric shock.

Aaaand my thoughts are back to Weasley. Bloody perfect.

There's a reason I've been ignoring her for the past two months, but somehow I don't think my brain is accepting it. All I wanted was to bicker with her and piss her off like I normally do (and _have been_ doing for the past five years)! I mean ok, I probably should've kept my mouth shut when I called her as good as a bloke, but that didn't mean I was inviting her to kiss me, was it? And was it _my_ fault that I was completely freaking out over it?

Well actually, it probably _was_ considering I'm in bloody _love_ with her.

So if I was in love with her, why for the love of Second Years was I ignoring her? I have no idea. All I know is that I can't face her – not after she kissed me. And yeah, we've kissed numerous times before, but that was when we were pretending to be different people! And all right, I kissed her at that damn Pointless Ball, but that was when I was confused and …

Oh bloody hell, I didn't have an excuse. I just couldn't face her. Believe it or not, but I'm absolutely useless when it comes to girls.

So I stopped talking to her. I'd even stopped studying with her for Muggle Studies. And well, I suppose it's more like yelling what we did, but either way, I stopped teasing her, arguing with her and yeah, it felt … _wrong. _Like ever since we met, we had always at least fought and rowed with each other. It might not have always been _good _interaction and we might not have been friends per say, but she was always _there _…

Now she's not. And it's wrong.

But I don't know how to fix this, so I'm thinking I'm just going to do what I normally do when things go wrong: wing it and hope for the best.

"We'd better get going, Scorpius," Lucy was saying and I suddenly realised that our lunch break was over. Ah, crap. "Danny'll be waiting for us."

It's Muggle Studies now. Sure, it's not the only class that has Weasley in it (we're even _partners _in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which of course makes things even more bloody awkward there) but Muggle Studies is the class that reminds me of her the most. And I _don't _want to be reminded of her!

Screw this. I hate Weasley.

* * *

"… and well, eventually I just thought 'ah, to hell with it' and snogged her anyway." Danny was saying to a thoroughly disgusted Lucy as we made our way to Muggle Studies.

"You actually _snogged_ Georgia Howe?" She asked, aghast.

"What?" Danny said. "She was up for it and I was sick of doing my homework anyway-"

"Dan, that girl is _always _up for _anything_!" Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "She's a complete slag; I'm disgusted to say that she's from our own house! And you should know better than to encourage her!"

"Ah Lu, it's just a bit of fun." Danny said, shrugging. Lucy sighed.

"For Gods sake, and you wonder why you can't hold down a girlfriend!" She said. "I seriously worry about you lot sometimes …"

I grinned. It was times like these that reminded me why I was still friends with Lucy Harley – sure, she might be a bit irritating and hell will freeze over the day she stops trying to get off with me, but she generally cares about Danny, Lucas and I. She's always saying that she's like our mother in a way, making sure that we don't get into too much trouble. Although what kind of mother wants to snog her _son_, I don't know.

I let Lucy and Danny argue over Georgia Howe as we climbed one of the many staircases. However, just as we reached the top and I passed by a tapestry that led to a secret passageway, I heard two familiar voices,

"So you reckon that's enough power then?"

"Hell yeah – we'll get the whole castle with this!"

"Cushing's gonna be spewing!"

My eyes widened – I'd heard those voices before, back when the Owlery was blown up earlier in the year. It was Fred Weasley and James Potter, Weasley's idiot cousins. The Idiot Twins, she calls them.

They were planning something! Well, when weren't they? But the question was: what the hell were they going to do? Something so big that it was going to hit the entire castle? I shuddered to even think. I made a mental note to put every kind of protective charm imaginable on my dormitory door before I went to bed tonight.

Eventually we reached our classroom, only to find that our teacher had gone completely mental. Professor Hanson has always been a bit round the twist, but today she seemed to have finally lost it. She was harping on about Muggle Culture and her hair, which was normally straight, seemed to have frizzed up slightly so she looked rather like a Mad Potions Master, especially with her glasses askew like that. On the other side of the room, Weasley and her mates didn't seem to have any more sanity than our teacher had. In fact, Bowmen's hair was practically on end since she kept running her hand through it.

"This is insane …" Danny muttered to himself about halfway through the lesson, just as Professor Hanson said shrilly,

"And I want that essay to be handed in on Monday!"

She was met with several groans at this – I didn't even know what essay she was talking about, but considering I already have three due that day, I figured that I didn't exactly need another!

Apparently Toby White thought the same, as he whined, "Professor, _Monday_? You've got to be kidding!"

"I am _not_, Toby White," She said, pointing her wand at him. I didn't blame White when he practically fell off his chair in his attempt to hide behind his desk – even _I _cringed from the crazy lunatic that happened to be our teacher. "Your O.W.L's are extremely important! Not only for your learning, but for the continuation of Muggle Studies! You have to get this _right_!"

There were of course more groans at this. Lucy muttered, "Right, I'm bloody sick of this," Before speaking up louder, "But Professor, what if we get it wrong?"

"I won't let you!" Professor Hanson yelled in answer, standing now on her chair behind her desk. She looked so deranged, I wouldn't have been surprised if a herd of elephants came in doing the hula or something. "I am going to teach you and _you_ are going to pass!"

"Can I leave, please?" Danny asked me, actually looking scared. "As in _now_?"

"I'm right behind you, mate," I told him, staring at our teacher who was now arguing with Toby White again. "She nearly killed us once, I wouldn't be surprised if she manages to do it again …"

Toby White had apparently just said something rather stupid (which wasn't an unusual occurrence for him) as that idiotic (and monkey-looking) mate of his, Trevor Moyle had slapped his forehead in exasperation. Professor Hanson was looking like she was about to breathe fire, despite the fact that she was smiling – actually, the smile was more scary than if she'd just outright glared.

"Then why, _Sir Toby_," She said. "Are you taking Muggle Studies in the first place?"

"Er … because we muck around and don't do any work?" White said and I just wacked my head on my desk. For a Ravenclaw, that bloke could be very thick sometimes. "_What_?" He said at large as I wasn't the only one who was groaning at him.

"Toby, if the only reason you're taking my class is to get out of working, then there's no point in you even coming at all." Professor Hanson said to him, hands on her hips. In keeping with the style, it was scarier than yelling.

However, she had flung a hand to point at the door as she said this and the door to the classroom opened with a rather loud _bang_ as she did so. She jumped, as did several other people as Professor Hanson added, "I didn't mean that quite so literally …"

"That was weird …" Danny said and Lucy agreed with him.

But I was eyeing the door, my eyes narrowed. Weasley had stood up, also staring at the door and several people followed suit as a faint noise could be heard from out in the corridors. I stood also, listening as the sound of faulty plumbing could be heard rattling throughout the castle, obviously getting louder. Lucy just looked confused as she and Danny joined me in standing.

"What the hell?" She said, but that was when my eyes widened in alarm. Holy crap, _this _was what Weasley's idiot cousins were planning! This … well, something I didn't know exactly, but it was _now_! And they planned on hitting the entire castle! What the _hell _were they going to do? It wasn't going to kill us, was it …?

I turned to look at Weasley and found that she was staring straight at me. Ah, crap. I can't let her get killed, she's the only one with enough guts to turn in her own cousins-

Without even thinking, I bolted across the room just as there was a huge BANG and something sticky and for some odd reason, _pink_ exploded into the room. Everyone screamed and shrieked and I just managed to pull Weasley out of the way before it hit her in the face. Unfortunately we were blown completely backwards along with everyone else in the classroom as we found ourselves completely _stuck_.

"Oh my God!"

"What the hell?"

"I'm stuck!"

"Ew, get it off me!"

"Crap!"

What in Merlin's name possessed me to run and save Weasley, I'll never know. All I had thought was that whatever her cousins were planning, it _had _to be bad and I couldn't let her die! Now I was bloody _stuck _to her!

Our classroom was in a state of utter chaos as everyone tried to come unstuck with little success. Weasley was struggling to get free, her legs completely stuck to mine and her back pressed up against me. Ah, bloody hell. The universe just hates me. I'm supposed to be ignoring her here and I've gone and tried to _save _her!

Bowmen called out and it's then that Weasley suddenly seemed to realise who was behind her. In that second, she completely froze and I couldn't think of anything else better to say than, "We're stuck!"

Weasley however managed to compose herself and yelled back, "Nah, I'm just lying next to you for the sake of it!" Merlin, she uses sarcasm too much. It's the whole reason _I _keep using it too much. "How the hell did you get over here so fast?"

I decided on the truth – kind of. "I ran. You don't seem very grateful." I said, rolling my eyes – another habit I'd picked up from Weasley.

Of course she chose to ignore this and I would've just continued talking crap to try and deter her away from the fact that I've just saved her from a face full of this bloody pink stuff, but she's rolled over and – oh bloody Merlin on a broomstick; I'm on top of her now!

As much as I tried to ignore this – considering we were stuck together and if her cousins weren't lying before, then the entire castle was stuck – I found that my heart still hammered. Merlin, I'm as bad as my Mum is with her book of damn poetry! It's no wonder Lucas says I'm a pansy most of the time …

Everyone in our classroom seemed to be in a worse position than the next; I couldn't even see Lucy at all, other than her foot and I made a mental note to be wary of her later – she'll probably want to try and kill me if we get out of this. Danny was stuck to the floor, complaining loudly and Nancy was stuck back-to-back with Tessa, who were both yelling and thrashing around, trying to get unstuck.

Bowmen wasn't too far from Weasley and myself, stuck to the desk they had been working at and I avoided catching her eye – she was definitely already laughing at her best mate's misfortune, despite the situation we were all in. That Libby Fletcher had apparently ducked and covered when the (I think its _gum_, for some strange reason …) blasted us all back and now she was stuck rather like Geraldine Pewter was, with their arms on the floor.

This was pure mayhem. And then Weasley added her voice to the chaos as two pairs of legs came thundering down the corridor outside our classroom, both laughing hysterically –

"FRED WEASLEY! JAMES POTTER!" She screamed and I inwardly hexed myself for not seeing this coming in time. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Bloody hell …" I muttered as Professor Hanson tried to bring some sort of control to her classroom by asking if anyone had their wand within reach, but this of course no one answered to – they all just continued yelling.

I was just wondering if I could pull myself unstuck, since my arms were free when Weasley burst out, "You weigh a tonne!"

I scoffed at this. This was her fault! "You were the one who rolled over," I snarled back, inwardly startled at the expression she gave me – it was the one I'd been missing for the past two months, the one that told me that she was seriously pissed off about something (normally, me). "It's not like I had a choice."

"You practically grabbed me!" She yelled and I just narrowed my eyebrows at her – why the hell was she practically breathing fire over this? "You say that's not a _choice_?"

"I was trying to be nice!" I yelled back. For Merlin's sake, I was trying to save her! It's not like I ran forward to use her as a bloody human shield or something!

"_Nice_?" Weasley practically shrieked and I winced. "_Now_ you decide to be nice? You've ignored me for _two months_! And only when a huge gaping piece of mutated gum is heading for my face, do you decide to actually _do_ something about it?"

Oh. Crap. That's why she's so angry.

I had no idea what to say to her. I've been ignoring this subject to the best of my ability, despite the fact that Weasley still managed to crop up in my thoughts sometimes (well alright, all the time). As a general rule, Weasley and I somehow manage to automatically know which topics are unavailable for discussion just because of the sheer awkwardness that they bring (the Pointless Ball, our first kiss back in Third Year and anything to do with _Twelfth Night_ being just a few examples).

This … I had been looking forward to _never _speaking of this again.

"I didn't – I mean-" I stammered, even though I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be saying.

Weasley huffed, looking back at the floor again and I was inwardly thankful. I didn't think I could take much more of her glaring at me like that. "For Merlin's sake, I only kissed you! We've done it before!" She said and I felt my face go bright red. She was lucky, only Weasley's neck went red when _she _was embarrassed.

Dear God, I hope no one heard what she just said …

"You act like it's no big deal!" I said back eventually, counting on the fact that the classroom was still so full of people panicking and screaming that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"It isn't a big deal!" Weasley yelled back and all I could think was _bloody hell, she has no idea_ …

"Weasley, you practically snogged me! Forgive me if I think that that allows me to freak out slightly!" I said. That kiss in the courtyard … that had just come from no where! At least with all the other times we had kissed, either I knew it was coming or I had initiated it myself! But _that_ kiss … that was something completely off the charts.

Not that it wasn't _good _… I mean, _Merlin_, it was good …

Weasley apparently couldn't think of anything to say to this, so she changed the subject by asking, "You were all the way on the other side of the room. How did you get over here so fast?"

She was still staring at the ground and from my position on top of her (which I was _still _trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing), I could easily see her neck going red. I think she believes that no one knows what it means or that no one can see it because of her hair, but _please _I caught on during Second Year at the latest. Especially during one class of Defence Against the Dark Arts that year, when she had refused to meet my eye for weeks. When _finally _she looked at me, her neck had gone such a bright red that it had rivalled her hair and I had felt for sure that she was going to explode or something.

Glancing down, I realised that her hair was also caught up in the mutated gum and I knew I was definitely going to have to kill those idiot cousins of hers – just _no one _should screw with Rose Weasley's hair!

_God, her hair _…

Oh right. She asked a question. Focus.

"I … I was trying to make sure you didn't get hit by it!" I said the second I realised that I had gone slightly off-topic inside my head. "Everyone else had the sense to duck, but oh no, _you_ just stood there! You're lucky I'm a good person!"

She doesn't actually believe this load of bollocks, does she?

Weasley snorted and wiggled uncomfortably, which didn't really help me in the '_I'm supposed to be ignoring everything to do with Rose Weasley, despite the fact that I'm madly in love with the girl and have been arguing with her since we met_' plan. In fact, none of this was helping with that plan, though I don't think anything I've done over the past two months has _ever_ helped with that plan.

I wasn't going to be helplessly in love with her _forever_, was I? That would be exceptionably cruel, even for the universe. I mean, I wasn't going to end up an old spinster while Weasley went off and married, I dunno, Merlin's great-great-great-great-great grandson or something? And she would go on to save the bloody world while I would be stuck in my one-bedroom shack hidden in the mundane British Muggle world, with only pygmy puffs for company, yelling at kids to stay off my garden?

Ah hell. I'm screwed. Manchester, here I come.

Just as I was trying to stop breathing in Weasley's hair, Professor Flitwick came barrelling into the classroom to help un-stick us. Thank Merlin there's at least one person in this castle who's good at charms. Luckily he started on our side of the classroom and I was cut away from Weasley pretty quickly.

I wasn't sure if I was just relieved or actually disappointed when I could finally heave myself off her.

Weasley gave me a look as I retreated back to the other side of the classroom where Danny and Lucy definitely needed help getting unstuck. Now that I was free, I hacked at the gum surrounding them both until Danny could sit up and Lucy fell to the floor with a thump. I helped her up, but the look she gave me I swear nearly killed me. "Oh thanks, _now_ you're here to help!" She said, mockingly. I winced. Sarcasm didn't suit her at all.

"Where the hell were you?" Danny asked, standing up himself. Despite being free, we were all still covered in the pink gum that didn't seem to want to come off, unless I didn't mind peeling off half my skin with it.

"I …" I paused. "I dunno, I guess I must've just been blasted back by the gum … ended up over there somewhere …" I pointed in the general direction of the other side of the classroom, where Weasley was now talking to Bowmen, both helping to get all of the gum out of each others' hair. I don't know how, but Lucy somehow seemed to know who I had ended up with and was now glaring at Weasley's head.

I still wanted to ignore Weasley. Really. But after spending two months not talking and then to get _stuck together _…

Eventually, we were all free and Professor Hanson was tugged off the blackboard by Nancy (who accidentally toppled over in the effort to free our teacher and got stuck to the ground again). Our Professor stood on top of her chair again to face us all and was now yelling, "Everyone! Listen up!"

"Merlin's pants, we're going to get even more homework now, aren't we?" Tessa muttered to Lucy.

But instead, Professor Hanson shocked us all by saying, "I guess class is over. And … thanks to Nancy Carter-" She gestured to our friend who was now getting helped up from the ground by Geraldine Pewter. "-who cut me free from the blackboard … I'm allowing the essay for Monday to be … er, well, optional."

"Wow." Danny said, his mouth open in shock.

Even Weasley looked stunned on the other side of the room. We all stared at Professor Hanson in amazement.

I guess even mutated chewing gum can change a person.

* * *

Like I had guessed, the gum had gotten the entire castle; for the rest of the day, we had to wrench our feet up from the ground and there was a lot of shrieking as people accidentally brushed up against each other in the corridors and got stuck.

Thankfully, Weasley's idiot cousins were caught laughing apparently, behind a tapestry by Professor Cushing. I don't think I'd ever seen our Transfiguration professor so angry – seething with rage, she had grabbed them by the scruff of their robes and had frog-marched them all the way up to the Headmaster's office. She was truly terrifying, despite the fact that she still had pink gum all over her.

Lucy had refused to speak to me all day, though why I had no idea. She tends to do this when I apparently do something that's unsatisfactory in her opinion. I haven't the foggiest idea what it is that I do that sets her off, but I've at least noticed that it always has something to do with Weasley. She hates the girl, that's always been obvious, but that wasn't a reason to get so pissed off at _me_, was it?

We caught up with Lucas in the Slytherin common room later that evening after dinner, the only one of us who doesn't take Muggle Studies.

"I had a free period, mate," He said, laughing at the state of us as we trooped inside. "I was outside having a fly around with Liam, Owen and them when we heard the explosion! Got to the Entrance Hall to find everything pink and people stuck to the walls like flies! Most hilarious thing I'd seen in my life …"

"Come here so I can strangle you!" Danny said and my two best mates ended up wrestling around our common room, Danny doing his best to try and get the pink gum all over Lucas. Lucy just rolled her eyes at their antics, but still ignored me as I sat down next to her on one of the black sofas.

The Slytherin common room is much too depressing for my taste. The joint common room always had much more warmth to it.

"All right Lu, what've I done this time?" I asked. I prodded her side, but still no answer. "C'mon, we all got hit, it's not like I laughed at you or anything …"

"You went and saved Weasley." Lucy said, so quietly that I had to think for a few moments to see if I'd heard her right.

I panicked for a few seconds and eventually I managed to wrestle my head into a state where I could think properly in order to say, "I don't think 'save' is exactly the right word to use, Lu. _None_ of us could've been saved from _that_ monstrosity."

Lucy rolled her eyes before punching my arm. "Oi!" I said, rubbing it. Luckily she didn't punch as hard as Weasley could – now _that _girl could be freakishly strong when she wanted to.

"Scorpius, y'know that's not what I meant," She said. "Ok, so you didn't exactly 'save' her, but you tried to at least. You ran to her. She was on the opposite side of the room and you ran to _her_!"

"Yeah, well …" _Bloody hell, think of something_! "I dunno, I just felt bad for her I guess …" What? Felt bad? How the hell do I come up with this kind of crap?

From Lucy's face, I could tell that she thought this too. "_Felt bad_? Scorpius, you hate the girl! You haven't said one word to her since January!"

I can't deal with this. "Look Lucy, she was just standing there, so I went to pull her out of the way, all right? C'mon, we've got that essay for Professor Hanson to do, the non-optional one …"

I knew that she wasn't going to let this go any time soon – she never does. But she sighed and pulled out some parchment from her bag as Danny and Lucas continued to wrestle. It were times like these when I sort of understood Weasley's hatred for her – Lucy often did act like we were still a couple, despite the fact that I dumped her well over a year ago. I mean hell, sometimes when Lucy does that hair-flicking thing of hers, it makes me want to _strangle _her … I only let her do it because I know how much it pisses off Weasley.

Two hours, three rematches and one incredibly sore loser by the name of Danny later, I hadn't gotten anywhere near finishing my essay. "Bloody hell, I can't do this …" I muttered.

"What's a submarine again?" Danny grumbled, throwing a cushion at Lucas every now and then.

"It's one of those things that flies in the sky," Lucy said, head in her hands. She raised a hand to circle her index finger above her head. "Y'know … goes round and round on top …"

"I thought that was a helli-something?" I asked but Danny just shrugged while Lucas snorted.

"And that's why I don't do Muggle Studies," He said. "That and Dad wouldn't let me. Probably a good thing too, since from what I've heard through you lot ranting, the Professor's a nutcase."

Danny and Lucy agreed with that statement, but I couldn't help but give an exasperated groan. I knew somehow, I was going to have to suck up whatever it was that was making me act like a prick and ask for Weasley's help.

Merlin, I'm coming back as a dung-beetle in my next life for this.

"I can't think," I said, cutting over my mates complaining. "I'm going to … er, take a walk or something."

"Want company?" Lucy asked almost at once, but I somehow managed to wave her off as I left the common room and began to make my way up to the library.

Right. C'mon now, Scorpius. So she kissed you. Like she said, you've done it before, so no big deal. So you're in love with her. You have been since you were thirteen, but you also hate her, so suck it up and ask for her help!

Ok, this was going to be a bit more difficult than I thought.

This was normally the time we'd end up studying for Muggle Studies, so I knew that she'd be there in the library. Well all right, I was sort of hoping that she wouldn't be there and that I'd get out of having to ask for her help for another day. But I was hopelessly failing here and I _did _want to do Muggle Studies again next year.

Sure enough, as I edged into the library I saw her sitting alone at her (our? Or just hers now? Oh I don't know …) usual table, head stuck in a book like normal. I could have made a lot of jokes about that to alert her to the fact that I was here, but all I managed was "Weasley?" in the quietest voice manageable once I had sat down opposite her. Weasley froze for a second before looking up.

"Er … yes?" She asked, looking shocked.

Yeah, so am I. "Well … we've … I mean we already …" I shook my head. I really am crap at this. "Can I study with you again?"

The look on her face turns to pure outrage and I automatically held onto my textbook tighter, intending on using it as a shield. Why did I force myself to do this? I _know _that all she's going to do is yell at me, yet I just _had _to go and do it anyway!

I cringed for what seemed like forever as she glared at me, but then suddenly, her snarling face droped and she said the one word I never thought I'd hear, "… Sure."

I swear, I nearly dropped my text book. "Pardon?" I asked, astounded.

Weasley shrugged, going back to her own book. "I said sure," She answered without looking up. "I figured you were probably failing miserably without me and _I _don't want to lose Muggle Studies, so … sure."

I grinned. "Ha. So the great Rose Weasley admits that she's depending on someone else?"

She just shot me a look. "The great Scorpius Malfoy admits that he needs help to pass his exams?"

"Touché," I said, frowning. "So what've you done so far? Anything I can copy?"

She jerked her own essay away from me. How on earth does she know when I'm trying to read it upside down? "Oi! You're not copying anything from me, Mr. I-Don't-Need-Help! You're doing it yourself!"

"Aw c'mon, give me at least _something _to go on …" I asked, prodding her in the arm with my quill. "I've been trying to work on this for hours and gotten nothing!"

"Well that's your fault, isn't it? Is that the only reason you've come?"

"That and I missed having your hair block out my sun." I added, grinning again. Weasley just rolled her eyes.

"_Seriously_?" She asked. "You really are a prat, Malfoy. It's no wonder you need my help!"

"Not everyone can have a brain the size of London, Weasley," I told her. I don't know why she's bothering to try and keep writing. Her hand just keeps tightening more and more around her quill until she's threatening to snap the damn thing in half anyway. "Besides, I need my brain to go towards my many other talents."

"Like your amazing ability to trip into suits of armour while trying to steal test answers like back in Forth Year, you mean?" Weasley snorted.

"Ah, I missed your sarcasm, Weasley."

"Is that _meant_ to be sarcasm, Malfoy?"

I just laughed. "You're the one who taught me – surely you should have the ability to figure that out?"

Weasley just rolled her eyes. "Right. Of course. I'm the only one with a brain big enough to teach you something like that. What've those mates of yours managed to teach you? How to become even more full of yourself over the space of two months?"

"Oi, my mates haven't taught me anything!"

"Figures …" She muttered.

Merlin, I forgot how bloody annoying she can be! "I … well … you've got big hair!"

Note to self: think before you speak.

Weasley actually outright laughed at this, causing insane Madam Pince to glare at us both. Seriously, that lady scares the crap out of me, considering the last time Weasley and I were studying here before I went all … well, Scorpius-like, we had gotten into an argument over which textbook held the more recent facts. Madam Pince (and I swear she's got to be a child molester or something – why else would you hide behind book shelves like that?) had leapt out from her hiding space and screamed at us to get out of her library. Weasley had refused to speak to me for a week for that, since apparently I had 'gotten her' banned from the library.

Anyway, Weasley was laughing and I was pretty sure that if she didn't shut up, we'd get kicked out again so I punched her on the arm. "Oi, stop it! Do you want to get thrown out again?"

"Sorry but … 'you've got big hair'? That's honestly the best you can come up with?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm out of practise." I said in my defence. Weasley just snorted.

"Right," She said. "Well, Mr. Master-of-Comebacks, give me your essay and I'll see what can be salvaged …"

As it transpired, nothing could be salvaged and she made me start all over again. Why the hell does she put up with me if all she's going to do is tell me to start over? She knows that she'll be the one who has to listen to my complaining!

Two hours later, I actually have a completed essay. Finally. I had just stood up to leave however, when Weasley cut in,

"Oi, Malfoy," She gestured with a hand. "I want my quill back."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. Sighing, she got up and made me freak out slightly as she reached up towards my hair. However a second later, she yanked hard at something and I let out a yelp of pain as she showed me the quill that had apparently stuck to my hair, covered in pink spots.

"It was stuck to your head. You've still got some of that gum in your hair …"

Conclusion to Getting Attacked By Pink Mutated Gum and Also Getting Back on Arguing Terms With Weasley Again: 

-Apparently, I'd still had gum in my hair the entire time and she never told me, only sat there laughing about it to herself!

-Cow.

-But on the upside, I _do _have a finished essay … and she's speaking to me again! Or well, sort of …

-Yeah. Maybe I'd have to thank those idiot cousins of hers after all …

Scorpius: 36, Weasley: 36.

(And we're tied again. I can so win this).

* * *

A/N: ...

... Ok, what do i say to this? I miss GIR World?

Yeah, that sounds about right - i miss GIR World! Seriously, i do. And i recently got a review for GIR suggesting that they would like to see _The Sticky One _from Scorpius's POV and well ... i just had to do it, all right? So **Kellsabelle**, this one is all for you! Thanks for inspiring me.

Oh and despite the fact that i've lived in New Zealand all my life, i was actually born in Manchester, so really i'm poking fun at myself there. I don't mean to offend anyone. : )

I didn't particuarly want to put this with _The Extra Ones _because to me, that story is finished. So here it is. A brand new moment from the world of _Getting it Right_.

So ... does this mean i'm coming back to GIR World? Uhhh ... maybe?

Well, you read it - what do you all think?

Remember that reviews are always appreciated! Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
